Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{8}$ is $ \dfrac{8}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{3 \times 8}{4 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{24}{4} $ The numerator and denominator have a common divisor of $4$, so we can simplify: $ \dfrac{24}{4} = \dfrac{24 \div 4}{4 \div 4} = 6 $